Ed edd n eddy the revenge of the gourd
the revenge off the gourd is a fan fiction written by night kids67 i night kids67 will write the whole fan fiction out here tell me if u like it Part 1: Evil Resurfaces In the Cul-de-Sac, everything is peaceful and calm. It has been six months since the Eds had made up with the children and have become friends. But one face was still missing, Jonny and his stiff friend Plank. But in the bushes, a periscope peered out. It watched the Eds walking past with Kevin and Rolf. Watching from the other end was Jonny, still dressed as the Gourd, deep within his new lair. "Look at them Timber. The unsuspecting fools." Jonny chuckled, sounding slightly deranged. "After six months of planning, calculating and plenty of bathroom and snack breaks...it is TIME." Jonny said, glaring back at Plank. Plank sat in his seat, wearing a black bandana with angry white eyes drawn on it. Plank and Jonny just stared at one another. "I agree. Soon, the Eds WILL pay! Ever since that HORRIBLE day, we swore vengeance against the other kids of the cul-de-sac! Wait until they plead for mercy as we take over the entire block!" Jonny laughed, going into a insane laugh. He snapped his fingers and from the darkness, sounds of whirring gears was heard approaching them. "Come friends, time to reclaim the surface world in the name of...the Gourd! Timber! Activate the elevator!" Jonny shouted. Without a sound, the platform beneath them began to rise. Back in the streets, the Eds, Kevin and Rolf were still walking on without a care. "Man I hate teachers." Eddy groaned. Kevin scoffed. "Who doesn't?" Kevin added. Edd reminded them it was their fault for getting the teachers with the water balloons. "Hey, how were we supposed to know the carnival at school wasn't going to be until tomorrow? Sheesh." Eddy groaned. "Too bad short necked Ed boy. For tonight is the Urban Rangers campout and..." Rolf said before Kevin interrupted with a yawn. "Come on Rolf. Haven't you grown out of that stupid Urban Ranger thing yet? I mean, I hardly see you guys together for that anymore...not since..." Kevin said before Ed stuck his head in. "Not before Jonny mysteriously vanished. Tis the prophecy my friends, the prophecy!" Ed shouted before Eddy pushed him away. "Yeah right lumpy. But still, where's melon head been? We haven't seen him in months." Eddy asked. "Search me Eddy. The police and Jonny's parents have been searching for him ever since our last "excursion" out of the cul-de-sac. I wonder what happened to him." Edd said. Just then, they heard the sound of a trap door opening. They looked behind the nearby bush and there was Jonny and Plank. "Is that Jonny? With a GOURD on his head?" Kevin asked. "Why would cue ball Jonny spoil such good produce for a crudely done headwear?" Rolf asked. Jonny took a glare at the kids and laughed. "So, we meet again! Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf and Kevin!" Jonny shouted. Eddy suddenly started to laugh. "Hey Jonny! What's THIS guy supposed to be? Major Gourdini or something?" Eddy laughed. Ed soon joined in, but this made Jonny angry. "Silence!" Jonny exclaimed in a booming voice, silencing the two boys. "Jonny! Do you know how worried your parents are about you? Where were you?" Edd asked. Jonny covered himself with his cape. "Where have I been? I'll tell you. I've been in hiding, contemplating my VENGEANCE Double D!" Jonny shouted. Edd gasped. "Vengeance? For what?" Edd asked. "You should know. I finally had you Eds and I was gonna make you pay for destroying the cul-de-sac. But what happened? The other children ATTACKED! I was left a broken mess while you all happily skipped away, singing your "songs of friendship" and leaving me behind." Jonny said in his deranged tone. "Oh yeah. That movie we did." Eddy said. Jonny looked back at Plank. "Oh don't rub it in Timber! How was I supposed to know we were in a movie?" Jonny asked. Jonny looked back at the other kids, giving an evil glare. "While you've all been goody good friends with one another, I've been scheming! Craving vengeance against the kids for turning their backs on me for you three DORKS!" Jonny shouted. The Eds gasped. "But Jonny! I tried to tell ya! But you didn't let me finish!" Eddy explained. Jonny didn't want to hear anymore. "Those days of friendship between us is past! Now...my arch nemesis...say hello to my NEW friends." Jonny said. Snapping his fingers, robotic duplicates of the kids approached him. They beared similarity to Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy. They were mostly built from wood and twigs with metal gears and parts. "Is that ME?" Eddy asked. "Intriguing. It seems during Jonny's absence, he's learned advanced robotics. Quite clever." Edd said. Jonny chuckled. "You like them Double D? Because with their aide, I will finally have my revenge and take over the entire...Cul-de-Sac! Henchmen! Attack!" Jonny exclaimed. The robots started coming towards the Eds. "Save yourselves!" Ed exclaimed, running away like a headless chicken. Eddy and the others gasped. "Jonny! Wait! Maybe we can work something out!" Eddy shouted. Rolf's robot suddenly grabbed Kevin by the shirt. "Hey! Hands off ya metal freak!" Kevin shouted, punching the robot's face. "Quickly Kevin! We must warn the others that melon headed Jonny has finally lost his wits!" Rolf shouted. Kevin groaned. "Retreat!" Kevin shouted. Everyone started to run away, being chased by Jonny's robots. Jonny laughed. "Look at them Plank. I told ya they would be running in fear." Jonny chuckled. Plank remained dead silent. "Whaddya mean we should move on? I wanna see the Eds get creamed by our robots!" Jonny shouted. They continued to stare, making Jonny pout. He sighed and picked up his friend. "Fine. Come on. Let's go." Jonny said. The two sulked off into town, remaining in the shadows. Jonny watched the other kids, all seeing them not even seeing a slight change in their personalities since that day. "You were right Plank. Nobody seemed to care that we were gone. Well, time to tell them...we're BACK." Jonny said. He snapped his fingers and the Nazz bot went after Nazz on her skates, the Jimmy bot chased after Jimmy playing with his oven and Sarah's robot went busting into Ed's home, grabbing Sarah. "Hey! What's going on? Let go of me!" Sarah shouted. All three were successfully captured and brought back to Jonny. "Hello FRIENDS. How are you?" Jonny asked, giving an evil chuckle soon after. "Jonny? Is that you? Dude, why do you have a gourd on your head?" Nazz asked. Jonny glared at Nazz angrily. "Take them away minions! Back to the Gourd Lair!" Jonny ordered. The robots nodded and started to make off with the kids. Meanwhile, the Eds were still being chased by their robotic duplicates with Rolf and Kevin. "We can't shake them!" Eddy exclaimed. "What's wrong with Jonny? Has he gone mad?" Edd asked. "Our friend is no more guys!" Ed cried. Suddenly, Rolf's robot finally caught up to him and snagged his arm. "Save yourselves Ed boys!" Rolf screamed as the Rolf bot made off with him. Kevin then tripped on a log and his robot grabbed him. "Totally not cool dude!" Kevin shouted. The Eds continued to run away, screaming loudly as their robots gave chase. "We're not gonna lose them! We're doomed!" Eddy exclaimed. But not giving up, Ed grabbed hold of his two friends and suddenly ran away with his legs turning into blurs. With Ed's speed, they were able to shake the robots and hide out in the forest. "I don't understand. What is wrong with Jonny? It's almost as if he's lost all grip on sanity." Edd said, gasping for breath. Eddy leaned against a tree. "All I know is that guy...has been weird since the day we met him." Eddy panted. Suddenly, Ed gasped. "Wait guys! What if the robots go after Sarah and the others?" Ed asked. Eddy figured with Kevin and Rolf, they would be fine. "But Eddy! Jonny didn't seem like he was joking around. This might be serious. Come on. We HAVE to go back to town." Edd said. Eddy groaned. "All right, all right. But if we see those phonies, I'm not sticking around for a tussle." Eddy said. Edd and Eddy headed back towards town, with Ed following behind. Along the way, Ed continuously ran directly into trees and would've continued until Eddy grabbed him and yanked him along behind him. Part 2: The Un-Ed-maginable Horror The Eds rushed back to the cul-de-sac through the woods, having to stop because of Ed running into more things. But when they finally returned, they were in for a horrible surprise. The houses on the block appeared to have been broken into. The doors were smashed off their hinges, there wasn't a single soul on the street and the robots seemed to be overtaking the homes of their human counterparts. "Good lord! What has Jonny done?" Edd exclaimed. "Wow. And I thought Ed was nuts." Eddy muttered. Ed called out to his little sister, but Eddy quickly silenced him. "You idiot! Do you want those mechanized lunatics to hear you?" Eddy whispered angrily. "Boys? I don't know how to put this. But...I fear we're the only living humans left in the entire cul-de-sac." Edd said, knees rattling. Eddy and Ed looked around at all of Jonny's destruction. "What are we gonna do? You saw melon head. He looked like he finally snapped." Eddy asked. "Only thing we can do Eddy. I'm afraid that we'll have to find Jonny and hopefully get him to listen." Edd said. Meanwhile, back in Jonny's lair, their friends were chained up against a wall. Jonny chuckled quietly at a computer panel, muttering to himself. "Jonny? What...What's going on?" Nazz asked. "Simple minded Jonny has finally lost wits end. He's gone mad!" Rolf exclaimed. But Jonny ordered everyone to silence, scaring Rolf. "Hey! What's going on here melon dweeb? What's with those robots anyway?" Kevin asked. Jonny growled and walked over to Kevin, slapping him in the face. The others gasped. "It's true! Jonny HAS gone nuts!" Jimmy screamed. But before he could say anymore, he got a cold stare from Jonny. "Jonny, dude, we're your friends. What's gotten into you?" Nazz asked. "Yeah. You're weirder than usual." Sarah added. Jonny said no more and walked back to his panel. He glared at Plank. "Yeah. I know Plank. They're just lying. They'll all pay. They'll see." Jonny muttered. "Jonny? Come on. Say something. What's wrong?" Nazz asked. Jonny didn't want to, but he turned to the others. "What is wrong with me? What's wrong? Does THIS look familiar?" Jonny asked, showing them a smashed watermelon. The watermelon was the remains of Captain Melonhead's helmet. "Uhhh...that's a watermelon." Kevin said. Jonny sighed and asked if they remembed a friendly face known as Captain Melonhead. "Yeah. He was that weird loon you always dressed up as. So?" Sarah asked. "Maybe you'll recall what you did to me after I finally caught up to the Eds after their greatest scam nearly tore apart the cul-de-sac. Do you rememer? Hmm? Do you?" Jonny asked. Kevin and Nazz suddenly realized this must've been about them beating the daylights out of Jonny when he attacked the Eds after making peace with them. "Wait! Now I remember. If all you wanted was an apology, we're sorry man." Kevin said. Jonny chuckled. "No! I don't want you to APOLOGIZE. I just want you to watch...as my robotic minions finish tearing the cul-de-sac down. And then, on it's ruins, I will reform it in my OWN image! Then...you ALL can bow down to me as Supreme Ruler of Gourd-topia!" Jonny exclaimed, going into an insane laugh. The kids gasped. "Jonny! No! Don't do it! What about your parents? Your family?" Jonny asked. Jonny only continued laughing. "The only family I need now is Plank! Plank's always been there for me! And we'll stand by each others side until the end of time!" Jonny shouted. Rolf groaned, trying to break free. "Your insanity must come to a stop melon headed Jonny! Or you will face the wrath of the son of a sheperd!" Rolf shouted. Jonny growled. "Silence! You're not going anywhere!" Jonny roared. Rolf suddenly froze right in place, frightened by Jonny. "Dude. He's scaring me." Kevin muttered. Back on the streets, the Eds creeped over to Ed's house and found the robots of Ed and Sarah tearing apart the backyard. "I don't believe it. What is Jonny doing? These robots are going to tear the cul-de-sac apart unless someone stops them." Edd said. Despite this, Eddy said he wasn't going to get himself involved in any part of this. "But Eddy! If my mom comes home and sees robots tearing up the backyard, grounded will be Ed!" Ed yelled. Eddy groaned, but just then, he was hit in the head by something. It smashed to pieces upon contact with his head. "What the? Is this...This is one of my records!" Eddy exclaimed. He looked towards his house and saw things flying out the window of his room. "That robot is trashing my room!" Eddy screamed. Eddy's yell suddenly caught the attention of the Ed and Sarah robots. "Gah! They saw us!" Edd gasped. But Ed seemed ready to fight. "There's no way around it Double D! Meet your maker robotic scum!" Ed shouted, charging into battle. He grabbed hold of Robot Ed and slammed him into the fence. Robot Sarah lunged for Edd and grabbed hold of him. "Gah! Eddy! Help! She's got me!" Edd exclaimed. Eddy groaned and grabbed a garbage can. He slammed Robot Sarah like a fly, but the hit also threw it and Edd into the streets. Robot Sarah fell off Edd's chest. "Eddy! The trash can! Hurry!" Edd called. Eddy yelled and lunged for Robot Sarah. He threw the can down over the robot, trapping the robot under it. "There. See Double D? I told ya these robots would be a cinch." Eddy said. "But Eddy, you never said...Eddy!" Edd shouted. Robot Sarah threw the can off her with sheer force and Eddy was slammed by it coming down. Back in the yard, Robot Ed was spinning around like a top and coming after Ed. "Back off mutant robot! For you will not stop Ed!" Ed shouted. He leaned down like a bull and charged into Robot Ed. The two charged straight into Ed's house and crashed into the kitchen. Their path of destruction ended when both rammed into the refridgerator. Ed emerged with his robot self smashed into the fridge door. "Huh...huh...butter toast." Ed said, dazed from impact. But Robot Ed broke free of the door and began pelting Ed with food. He first flung apples at Ed, then oranges and then finally the door itself. Ed was thrown into the yard as Edd and Eddy were chased back there by Robot Sarah. "Ed!" they exclaimed. Robot Sarah yelled and lunged onto Edd's back, snarling and growling. "Double D! Hold on! I've got it!" Ed exclaimed. Ed pulled the door off his face and as Eddy was trying to rip Robot Sarah off Edd, the door was slammed into them and threw them into the fence. The impact smashed Robot Sarah to pieces. The Ed robot emerged from the house and was boiling over with rage. "Oh dear. Good robot Ed. Nice robot Ed. Please don't hurt us." Edd stuttered. But the robot Ed was not one to listen. It rushed towards the fence and bounced off it, hitting the Eds with a clothes line wrestling move. Robot Ed laughed. "Laugh at THIS robot of the netherworld!" Ed shouted. He picked up the broken fridge door, with Robot Sarah's remains still on it, and slammed Robot Ed into the ground head first. This finally destroyed Robot Ed. "Did I get it?" Ed asked, standing on his friends' back. "Yes. I'm sure you got it Ed." Edd groaned. "Man. These robots sure are a pain in the..." Eddy groaned before getting crushed by his own record player. The Robot Eddy was still tearing apart Eddy's room. "Gah! I almost forgot! That stupid robot's still tearing my house apart! Come on guys! After that thing!" Eddy yelled. Back down in his base, Jonny got word of the death of Robot Ed and Sarah. "What? Two of my robots are offline? But how did...?" Jonny asked before it hit him. His eyes narrowed. "The Eds." he muttered. The shot ends on a staring Plank. Part 3: Take the Cul-de-Sac Back Back above surface, the Eds were racing over towards Eddy's house. They hurried in and found the Robot Eddy tearing his room apart. "What is he doing to my room? Get outta my room!" Eddy screamed. He charged for his robot and threw a punch. But it's metal body was stronger than his punch, causing it to swell and throb. "Yeowch! Ow! Ow! OW!" Eddy yelped. The Robot Eddy roared. "Ed! Do something!" Edd gasped. Ed narrowed his eyes and pulled up his pants. "Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed exclaimed. He charged in and the others watch the brutal fight happening between both of them. Robot Eddy threw Ed out into the hall, slamming him into the wall. "That's one tough Eddy guys." Ed said. The Robot Eddy soon came for Edd. "Gah! Not me! NOT ME!" Edd gasped. Eddy growled and lunged for the robot. "Stay outta my room ya metal hunk of scrap!" Eddy yelled. He grabbed onto the robot's head and hung onto it tightly. The confused robot ended up dashing out towards the streets, still lost and confused by Eddy clinging to his head. "Now Ed! Now!" Eddy exclaimed. Ed came charging and rammed his head directly at the robot. He sent the head flying clear off it's wires and the robot was left sparking on the ground. "Don't even think about it! Think about it!" Ed called. Edd stopped to catch his breath. "Phew. I'm glad that's over with. So, three down...four more to go." Edd gulped. Eddy groaned. "Man. What is Jonny's deal? Has the kid finally snapped or what?" Eddy asked. Unaware to the Eds, the Gourd spied on them with his periscope. "Curse those Eds! They've already destroyed three of our robot troops! And I worked so hard too!" Jonny groaned. Suddenly, the four of them saw the Robot Eddy's body beginning to rise. "Double D? What's going on? Tell me this isn't happening!" Eddy gasped. Edd stammered. "I...I don't think that robot is finished with us yet Eddy!" Edd gasped. Jonny chuckled. "That's it Robo Eddy! Tear that Ed to shreds!" Jonny laughed. But as he continued watching, he didn't notice Rolf finally using brute strength to break the chains. "Awesome man." Kevin whispered. Rolf panted and hurried to free Kevin. "Be quiet you guys. Don't let Jonny hear you." Nazz whispered. "Yeah. He's crazy enough as it is." Sarah whispered. That one comment caught Jonny's attention. "Who called me...what?" Jonny exclaimed, seeing Rolf freeing Kevin and them starting on Nazz. "Gah! They're escaping! Sound the alarm!" Jonny screamed. An alarm suddenly went off and the other kids gasped. "Oh man! Melon head finally flipped it!" Kevin gasped. Around them, Jonny's other robots started to come out and moved towards Rolf and Kevin. "At last! Now Rolf will show you the true meaning of terror mechanical creatures of evil! Prepare yourselves for a merciless thrashing!" Rolf exclaimed. He yelled and started pounding on the nearest robots he could. But Kevin didn't have the strength to free Nazz. "Uhh...Rolf? A little help over here!" Kevin called. "Seize him! Don't let them escape!" Jonny exclaimed. Nazz and the others gasped. "Kevin! Get out of here! You and Rolf have to help the Eds!" Nazz yelled. "But...what about...?" Kevin stuttered. "Just go already! Before Jonny gets you!" Sarah exclaimed. Kevin looked between Nazz and Jonny before giving a nod. "Okay. But we're coming back for ya! Don't forget about us you guys! We'll rescue you!" Kevin shouted. He scurried off, grabbing a boiling mad Rolf as he fled. "Come on man! We've gotta find the Eds!" Kevin exclaimed. "But cowardly Kevin! What about...?" Rolf asked. Kevin groaned. "We'll come back for them! Right now, Eddy needs us!" Kevin shouted. Rolf looked back and saw more robots chasing after them. Kevin wished they could find someway to escape by now, seeing nothing but the dirt walls around them. "Oh man! Where's the exit for this place?" Kevin exclaimed. Suddenly, Rolf saw an elevator before them. The two jumped in, but the robots were still coming after them. "Come on! Close! Close! CLOSE!" Kevin exclaimed. He frantically pressed the "Close Door" button. Just as the robots were nearing close, the doors finally closed and Rolf and Kevin escaped. Jonny growled. "NO! This is not happening! No! No! NO!" Jonny exclaimed. He started jumping around and crying. Nazz and Sarah watched in disgust. "Wow. Is it me or has Jonny really lost all sense of maturity?" Nazz asked. Sarah and Jimmy looked at one another and shrugged. "Jonny, you can't get away with this. Don't you know we were all worried about you? Why are you doing this? You have to stop now." Jimmy pleaded. But suddenly, someone's deep voice shouted "SILENCE!" in a booming voice. The very sound petrified Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah. Jonny continued to whine on the floor, but soon stopped when he heard a chair squeaked. "Plank? It works! It finally works!" Jonny cheered. He started to laugh maniacally as the person seen in the chair was Plank. Up above, Eddy was being choked and thrashed by the Robot Eddy body. "Ed! Double D! HELP!" Eddy yelled. Robo Eddy threw Eddy into the ground and was ready to punch him. But Ed stepped in and grabbed the body. "Do not worry Eddy! I will help you!" Ed yelled, ripping the two Eddy's apart from one another. But Ed didn't count on that when he grabbed Robot Eddy's chest, he started a self destruct countdown. "Good lord! Ed! Get rid of that! QUICK!" Edd exclaimed. Ed gave one mighty chuck into the air and the robot body exploded in the sky. But the explosion caught ear to the other robots. Soon, the Eds saw Robot Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy and Jonny coming towards them. "Oh man! This is NOT our day!" Eddy groaned. The Eds huddled together. "I didn't think this is how we would end. I have so much to look forward to!" Edd yelled. But behind the robots, the Eds saw someone coming their way. It was Rolf and Kevin, literally plowing their way past the robots. "Do not fret for the calvary has arrived Ed boys!" Rolf exclaimed. Rolf and Kevin joined the Eds at their sides. "Back off ya metal head dweebs! Or you're gonna get a SERIOUS pounding!" Kevin shouted. Rolf and Kevin yelled and charged towards the robots. The Eds just sat and watch the robots get thrashed and torn apart by Rolf and Kevin alone. "Oh my." Edd gasped. "Yeah. I haven't seen them that mad since when WE used to pull all those scams." Eddy said. The robot parts laid scattered across the ground, leaving Rolf and Kevin as the victors. "Rolf! Kev! You guys are okay!" Eddy exclaimed. "What happened to you? Are you two all right? Where were you?" Edd asked. Kevin stopped to catch his breath. "It was melon headed Jonny. Tis sad to see a friend fall to the dark side Ed boys...the dark DARK side." Rolf said, sounding spooky. "Yeah. He's still got Nazz and the little tweebs locked up too. We've gotta go back and save them." Kevin said. But before he could hurry back, Eddy stopped him. "Hold on. I think if we're gonna snap Jonny back, we're gonna need a few disguises." Eddy said. The others scratched their heads. "Uhhh...what do you mean?" Kevin asked. "Oh. You'll see." Eddy said. Retreating back to Eddy's room, the five boys started to suit up, putting on gloves and masks and other clothes. Back down below, Jonny was laughing quietly to himself. "This is it Plank. Your moment of triumph is at hand. Now...it's time. Time to take over the cul-de-sac!" Jonny yelled. Nazz and the others, still chained to the wall, watched as Jonny prepared to board something strange with Plank. "Now onward! Our total domination is at hand!" Jonny exclaimed. But just then, the wall behind Nazz suddenly began to come crashing down. "What in the...? Holy cow!" Jonny exclaimed. Stepping out of the smoke was Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf and Kevin, dressed as five super heroes. "Your time is up Gourd! Surrender now!" Eddy exclaimed. "You've got no place to run to now melon head! Give yourself up!" Kevin exclaimed. "We have come to bring down justice upon your wicked ways Jonny!" Ed yelled. Edd said nothing but swat away the smoke. "Rolf will show you the TRUE meaning of pain loony as a loon Jonny!" Rolf shouted. The others glanced at Edd, who looked at them. "Oh. Oh yes. Ahem. For we are...the Super Cul-de-Kings Force Five!" Edd finished. Sarah and Jimmy just looked on confused. "THAT's your name?" Sarah asked. "Hey! We had trouble deciding on names! We came to save your necks ya know!" Eddy shouted. But they saw Jonny laughing, sounding more insane than before. "You're too late Eds! I know that's YOU under those RIDICULOUS outfits...!" Jonny shouted. Eddy growled. "Like you're one to talk Jonny! What happened to Captain Melonhead or whatever he was called?" Eddy asked. Jonny chuckled. "That is the PAST! Now...I applaud you for coming this far. But your efforts are futile! Our plans can't be stopped now!" Jonny exclaimed. Just then, they heard a deep laugh. "You Eds are finally going to get it. It's time for payback...for all the tormenting you put us through for six seasons, four specials and a movie!" the voice said. Everyone started to look around. "What the? Who's that?" Edd gasped. "Up here!" the voice called. The Eds looked up and saw Plank, attached to some strange device. "Is that Plank?" Eddy asked. Suddenly, the machine Plank was attached to began to laugh. "Yes. It is I Eddy! That quiet piece of lumber you always thought didn't matter. Well guess what? I'm as REAL as REAL gets!" Plank shouted. Jonny chuckled. "Guys. Plank's been behind this whole thing. He's been using Jonny like a psychotic puppet to do his bidding." Nazz said. The Eds gasped. "Plank is...the REAL villain?" Edd asked. "What a shock." Ed said. Plank laughed. "It was only a matter of time until I finally showed you dorks how alive I really am. Jonny has been secretly building a portable speaker so that I may finally tell you what I think of you." Plank said. "But why Plank? WHY?" Edd asked. "Quite simple. Remember Eddy? Remember the...interrogation?" Plank asked. Eddy gasped. He thought as far back as when they accused Jonny of being a "serial toucher" and stealing everyone's stuff. "I remember now. To get Jonny to talk, he started dripping water on you. But...is that what this whole mess is about?" Edd asked. Plank growled. "Not just that. This is payback for EVERY time you've angered me. Come my fool! To the surface! Our time to attack is NOW!" Plank yelled. Jonny nodded and started up something. The kids watched as a large machine was soon spiraling up through the roof and towards the streets. "I KNEW that hunk of wood was no good!" Eddy exclaimed "Plank! Get back here and face me like a man!" The roof above them began to crumble, coming down on the kids below. Rolf hurried and ripped the others free of their chains. "Hurry! To the elevator!" Kevin exclaimed. The kids rushed back to the elevator and quickly rode it up. But when they finally reached the surface, they were shocked. "Oh my." Edd muttered. "Whoa." Eddy muttered. "Cool." Ed muttered. Before them was the machine Plank and Jonny were on. It was a large, mechanical snake with a loud roar, rotating spiked wheels at it's side and laser chains around it's body. It was Jonny's nightmarish creation, the Gourd-zilla. "Oh yes. Yes. YES! It's PAYBACK TIME Eds!" Jonny exclaimed, ending with a psychotic laugh and joined in by Plank. TO BE CONTINUED... Part 4: The Ed-tastic Finale Jonny and Plank continued their diabolical laugh, not caring if the other kids stared. The Gourd-zilla roared and locked it's eyes on the Eds. "Uhhh...Double D?" Eddy squeaked. Edd gulped. "Eddy? I'm afraid we finally met our end. To tell the truth, I didn't think THIS is how we would go out." Edd shuddered. Eddy hugged Edd as tight as he could. "This is it boys! We're goners!" Eddy yelled. Plank laughed. "Finally! After all this time, sweet PAYBACK!" Plank exclaimed. But Ed's eyes narrowed. "Not yet timber of pure evil! For we are best friends now! You can NEVER beat that!" Ed called out. Eddy and Edd suddenly glared at one another. "Did Ed just make sense?" Eddy asked. Edd's eyes lit up. "Yes! And...he's RIGHT! We've got a weapon that Plank doesn't have. And that's TRUE friendship!" Edd exclaimed. Eddy, at first confused, was able to quickly understand what his friends said. "Yeah! You hear us Plank? This is OUR cul-de-sac and we're not gonna bow down to a stiff chunk of wood OR a lunatic in a melon!" Eddy exclaimed. Jonny growled. "It's a GOURD! That's it! Enough talk! Time to say GOODBYE to Ed, Edd and Eddy!" Jonny laughed. He started up the Gourd-zilla and it's lasers began to glow. "Look out!" Kevin yelled. Everyone rolled away as the lasers shot out for the ground. They soon shot around all over the place, igniting the cul-de-sac in flames. "Okay Double D! Think of something!" Eddy shouted. Edd quickly looked over the entire structure of Gourd-zilla. "I don't know what to do Eddy. Plank and Jonny have really created a monster. I don't know what could possibly hurt it." Edd said. But suddenly, Ed came charging towards it with his head leaned over like a ram. "Say your prayers despicable one! Cannonball Ed attack!" Ed yelled. Jonny and Plank looked onward. "What the?" they muttered. Ed roared and rammed his head directly into the base of Gourd-zilla, rattling it. A lower section popped out and it bumped Jonny out of the seat. He yelled and fell flat to the ground. "Holy tolito! What happened?" Jonny exclaimed. Suddenly, he saw the other kids charging towards him. "It's pounding time dweeb!" Kevin exclaimed. Jonny screamed and tucked into a fetal position. But before the kids could get to him, Edd stepped inbetween them. "STOP!" Edd shouted. The kids came to a screeching halt. "I think it's clear to say that the answer is NOT beating Jonny to a pulp. Don't you think that'll only make things worse? That's what started Jonny turning against us in the first place!" Edd shouted "Repeating it would only drive Jonny away more!" Rolf scratched his head. "Sock headed Ed boy speaks the truth." Rolf said. Nazz looked down at the cowering Jonny. "Jonny? We're sorry dude. We didn't mean to totally whale on you last time. Can you ever forgive us?" Nazz asked. Jonny shuddered, looking at each kid. "What? W...Why?" Jonny asked. "Well, even though you WERE annoying, you never did anything really mean." Sarah said. Jimmy nodded. "Come on Jonny. Let's forget all about this and have cookies?" Jimmy asked. Jonny looked at Jimmy's hand, tears welling in his eyes. "Th...Thank you...I..." Jonny muttered. But before he could, a laser blasted Jimmy and Jonny apart. It was fired by Plank. "You FOOLS! You think I'm NOT going to call this off? You are ALL going down! Jonny! Your usefulness has ended!" Plank shouted. The laser suddenly aimed for him! "Jonny! Look out!" Eddy exclaimed. Jonny was terrified stiff. "Why Plank? Why?" Jonny asked. As the laser was fired, Eddy pushed Jonny out of the way. The explosion sent both flying and the Gourd's mask flew off Jonny and split in two. Their clothes were tarnished from the explosion. "That stupid piece of wood is REALLY asking for it now!" Eddy growled. He came charging towards the Gourd-zilla with Ed and Edd beside him. Jonny only laid on the ground and watched. "Prepare for the thrashing of a lifetime wooden plank of evil! For Rolf will NOT show mercy!" Rolf exclaimed, joining in the charge. Kevin came at it too, while a distant Robot Edd and Nazz watched. Jonny saw them. "Hey! You're still obeying me. Right? Get the traitor!" Jonny shouted. But suddenly, the robots' eyes glowed red and instead of going for Plank, they seized Jonny! "Ha! You think those petty machines were obeying YOU? They obey only one. ME." Plank said. Eddy growled and grabbed Ed. "Come on guys! Let's get this guy!" Eddy exclaimed. Edd nodded and grabbed Ed. "Now what?" Plank growled. Eddy and Edd started running as fast as they could, holding Ed like a ram. One powerful slam completely broke apart the Gourd-zilla's body and sent it's chunks flying. Plank fell to the ground as the head was now bouncing around on it's own. "You...cursed fools! You won't get away with this!" Plank shouted. The kids rushed over to Jonny as the Eds stood over Plank. "What's wrong Plank? Feeling...STIFF?" Eddy asked, taunting Plank. Eddy and Ed soon laughed. Plank growled, trying to move by himself. "You...You! Stop laughing at me!" Plank shouted. But the Eds continued to laugh. "You shall PAY for this!" Plank shouted. Suddenly, something from up above started to come down towards the kids. They appeared to be robotic Plank robots, flying towards them by helicopter blades. "What the? What's that?" Eddy asked. Edd gasped. "Good lord! It's an army of Robot Planks!" Edd exclaimed. Plank laughed. "My army will crush you all! The cul-de-sac is mine! MINE!" Plank exclaimed. But suddely, the Eds saw the Gourd-zilla head still hopping their way. It's jaws were snapping wildly. "Yeah right! In your dreams ya hunk of timber!" Eddy shouted. He ripped Plank off his machine and held him over his head. "This ends right now! Plank? Time to become toothpicks!" Eddy exclaimed. As the head neared them, Eddy threw Plank with all his might towards it. Though he could no longer be heard, Plank still shouted "NOOO!" as loud as he could. He flew right into the jaws of the Gourd-zilla, being ripped and chomped to bits. Jonny's eyes widened. "Plank! NO!" Jonny screamed. The Gourd-zilla's head started to whir and grind, slowing down because of Plank's chunks clogging up the gears. Ed looked down at the machine enabling Plank's speech and smashed it with his head. "Just finishing things up Eddy!" Ed shouted, laughing shortly after. With the machine smashed, the Gourd-zilla and the other robots began to power down and dropped to the ground. The fight was over and the Eds had won. The kids gave a loud cheer, hugging each other. "Congratulations Ed Boys! You have saved us all!" Rolf cheered. "That was awesome! You Eds are heroes!" Kevin added. Eddy smiled. "We are? Woo hoo! Did ya hear that Double D? We're heroes!" Eddy cheered. Ed laughed and hugged his two friends. "I'm just glad this is all over now." Edd sighed. But Nazz wasn't so sure. "But guys? What about Jonny? Look at him." Nazz said. The others gathered around and saw Jonny in a fetal position, crying like a baby and sucking his thumb. Everyone was shocked. "Oh dear. It seems Plank's gruesome death has mortified Jonny. He's lost all grip on his sanity. Plank was all that was holding him back." Edd said. The kids only looked down at Jonny, saddened that they could not do anything. Later that day, the fire department was called to put out the flames, the children's parents were all around them and Jonny was being taken away in a hospital van, wrapped in a restraining jacket and crying to himself. "Man. I really feel bad about melon head. Even HE didn't deserve this." Eddy muttered. He, Edd and Ed watched from the tree nearby, seeing the van cart Jonny off. "Yes. If anything, he was the TRUE victim of Plank's plans. I only hope that he'll recover." Edd said. Ed nodded, crying a bit. "When do you think he'll be back Double D?" Ed asked, blowing his nose. "Who knows Ed. It may be months, maybe a year or two, before we ever see our beloved Jonny again." Edd said, starting to shed tears himself. Eddy couldn't help but cry too. "It might be strange...saying this now...but I'm gonna miss Jonny." Eddy sniffled. The three Eds looked at one another and started to cry together. "Then...let's make a promise. When Jonny comes back, let's welcome him with open arms. Agreed?" Edd asked. Ed and Eddy nodded, so did the other kids when they heard Edd's suggestion. "Hope to see you again someday Jonny. We'll be waiting. Your REAL friends...will be waiting." Nazz muttered. All together, the kids waved towards the van as it drove out of sight. "Hey...Double D? You know what's one thing that's still been bothering me?" Eddy asked. Edd turned to Eddy. "What's that Eddy?" Edd asked, wiping the tears from his eye. Eddy sniffled a bit more before exploding with rage. "Where the HECK are the Kanker Sisters? We could've USED their help!" Eddy exclaimed. Edd gasped. "Oh my! You're right! I completely forgot about them!" Edd stammered. Ed looked around, completely confused now. Meanwhile, far from the cul-de-sac, the Kankers were still heard laughing inside of the trailer where Eddy's older brother was. He could be seen pressing his face against the window on the door. "Help me..." his voice pleaded, being pulled back by the Kankers. ''- to be continued'' ''-'' Category:Fan fiction